The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical contacts.
Electrical connector assemblies are widely used for electrically connecting various electrical components together. For example, electrical connector assemblies are often used to electrically connect two cables together, to electrically connect a cable to a circuit board, and to electrically connect two circuit boards together. Electrical connector assemblies typically include complementary electrical connectors that mate together. Each electrical connector includes a housing that holds electrical contacts that mate with the electrical contacts of the complementary electrical connector to establish an electrical path between the electrical components. The electrical contacts of an electrical connector extend along paths within the housing from a mounting side of the housing that mounts to, or terminates, the corresponding electrical component to a mating side along which the electrical connector mates with the complementary electrical connector. The paths of the electrical contacts may be approximately straight, for example for electrical connector assemblies that electrically connect electrical components that extend approximately parallel to each other. Alternatively, the paths of the electrical contacts may include bends or angles, for example for electrical connector assemblies that electrically connect electrical components that extend at an approximately right angle to each other.
Depending on the specific applications as well as other factors, the size of the housings of different electrical connectors may be different. More specifically, the distance between the mounting and mating sides as measured along the paths of the electrical contacts may be different. For example, different electrical connectors used to connect parallel electrical components may have housings that have different heights to accommodate a different spacing between the corresponding parallel components. Because of the differently sized housings, the electrical contacts within an electrical connector may have different lengths (defined along the paths) than the electrical contacts within a different electrical connector. The electrical contacts of different electrical connectors may have different lengths even when the different electrical connectors are similar (e.g., connectors that interconnect the same type of components), for example because even relatively small variations in the housing size of different connectors may require electrical contacts having different lengths to ensure adequate electrical connection to the complementary connector. An electrical contact designed for use within a specific electrical connector therefore may not be suitable for use within a different electrical connector having a differently sized housing. Accordingly, a manufacturer, supplier, and/or the like of different electrical connectors must fabricate and/or stock multiple different contact lengths, which may increase cost, complexity, and/or difficulty of manufacturing, supplying, and/or the like of different electrical connectors.
In view of the above, there is a need for an electrical contact that can be used with different electrical connectors having differently sized housings.